Lost In Love
by Ohh Youraaa
Summary: Ya, aku tau aku bodoh karena telah menyukai namja sepertimu chanyeol, tapi tak apa karena kau aku tau arti bagaimana dicintai oleh orang yang memang kau cintai walaupun semuanya palsu. Dan kebodohanku juga karena terlalu mencintaimu dan tersesat di dalam cinta bodoh ini. CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/KAISOO/OTHER! GenderSwitch(GS)!6104-9407-8812. Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

Lost In Love

.

.

Genre : School life, Friend Ship, Hurt/angst(maybe), Romance,dll.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

-Other-

-Cast bertambah selama berjalannya cerita-

.

.

.

SUMMARY

Ya, aku tau aku bodoh karena telah menyukai namja sepertimu chanyeol, tapi tak apa karena kau aku tau arti bagaimana dicintai oleh orang yang memang kau cintai walaupun semuanya palsu. Dan kebodohanku juga karena terlalu mencintaimu dan tersesat di dalam cinta bodoh ini.

.

.

-OhYoura-

Chapt 1

"Hey ByunBaek apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sapa sahabatnya yang memiliki mata rusa itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca lalu menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, ia tersenyum manis saat mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah sahabat baiknya Xi Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan Xiao Lu? Aku sedang membaca." Balasnya dengan nada sedikit jengkel karena aktivitasnya di ganggu oleh sahabatnya itu. Yang mengganggu hanya menggedikkan bahu tanpa dosa dan duduk dibangku taman sekolah merangkul sahabatnya itu.

" Apa kau tau di mana kyungsoo? Dari tadi aku mencarinya di kelas sampai di taman ini tapi aku tak melihatnya sama sekali. Biasanya jam segini pasti dia sudah ada di sekolah" tanyanya luhan heran.

"Aku dari tadi tak melihatnya, karna jika kau mau tau aku dari tadi duduk disini membaca dan tak memperhatikan sekitarku babyLu." Yang dijawab mengerucutkan bibirnya tak puas dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum samar senang mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

Mengerjai? Ya mengerjai karena sebenarnya baekhyun tau sebenarnya bahwa kyungsoo sudah sampai dan ia sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang sedang ia belakangi.

Tiba-tiba "Duuaaarrrrrr" Yang menjadi korban tersentak kaget.

"YAK! Do Kyungsoo!" Sentak Luhan jengkel dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. Yang disentak hanya menggedikkan bahu dan tertawa. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena lagi-lagi ia di kerjai oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah- sudah, aduh aku lelah tertawa, seandainya kau bisa melihat wajah kagermu tadi babyLu, kau pasti juga tertawa" Ucap baekhyun sambil ber-highfive ria bersama kyungsoo.

"Huh, itu tidak lucu sama sekali ByunBaek, DoKyungsoo!" Jawabnya sebal.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan kami okey? tapi sungguh wajahmu sangat lucu saat kaget tadi" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah luhan. Lagi-lagi luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

-Dilain tempat-

"Ya, Oh sehun Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Kau membuatku takut albino!" Tanya namja Tan namun tanpan itu.

Yang di Tanya hanya menggedikkan bahu dan tersenyum samar. Tidak puas dengan jawaban dari sehun Jongin bertanya lagi

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat sebenarnya albino?!" Yang ditanyapun akhirnya menghela nafas jengkel.

"Kau terlalu berisik kkamjong! Diamlah!" Jawabnya dengan wajah datarnya sambil memasukkan ponsel yang ia lihat kedalam kantung celananya.

Jongin yang jengkel mendengar jawaban sehun ingin protes dan memulai debat lagi dengan albino itu, namun saat dia ingin mengutarakan protesnya lelaki jangkung bertelinga lebar yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalian berdua terlalu berisik! Bisakah sehari kalian tidak berisik?" Tanyanya kesal. Akhirnya Dua namja tadi diam tanpa suara.

Jika kalian ingin tahu siapa mereka, Mereka bertiga adalah namja yang sangat popular dikalangan para yeoja. Yang Paling Tinggi memiliki Mata bulat dan bertelinga lebar namun ketampanannya sungguh memikat hati para yeoja dari dalam sekolah maupun luar sekolah itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Ia dikenal sebagai lelaki yang banyak diminati. Lalu yang kedua adalah Namja berkulit tan namun sexy. Ia bernama Kim Jongin, ia sangat murah senyum dan sangat banyak bicara. Dan yang terakhir adalah Oh Sehun, Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin, Sehun sangat irit bicara dan tidak gampang senyum. Ia akan berbicara seperlunya saja dan menjawab pun hanya seperlunya. Walaupun ia suka mengekspresikan muka datar kepada semua orang, namun tetap banyak yeoja yang menyukai namja itu.

"Aku bosan berada di sini, bagaimana kita ketaman sekolah, sapa tau ada yang membuat kita tertarik?" Tanya Jongin.

Dua namja yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah ayo kita turun". Ucap Jongin semangat.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga turun dari atap sekolah menuju taman sekolah dan tak lupa mampir sebentar untuk membeli minuman untuk mereka bertiga di taman nanti.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk sambil bersantai, salah satu dari mereka melihat tiga yeoja yang sedang asik bercanda bersama.

"Yak, Sehunna lihatlah mereka bertiga, mereka sangat cantik!" Ucap Jongin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tiga yeoja itu.

Yang disebut namanya menoleh melihat orang yang sedang di bicarakan dan terkejut melihat salah satu dari tiga yeoja itu lalu tersenyum tipis, Namu sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Setauku mereka bertiga adalah hoobae" Jawab sehun datar namun tanpa di ketahui siapapun ia tesenyum tipis melihat senyum salah satu dari tiga yeoja itu. Yang di beritahu hanya ber-Oh ria.

Chanyeol yang tidak peduli dengan percakapan dua sahabatnya itu hanya berjalan di depan mereka sambil melirik yeoja yang sedang menjadi perbincangan dua sahabatnya itu.

Ya, dia akui yeoja yang memiliki senyum manis dan memiliki eyes smile di matanya bila tersenyum itu memang sangat cantik namun entahlah mungkin dia belum terlalu tertarik dan melanjutkan jalannya sampai menemukan bangku kosong yang berhadapan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu namun sedikit jauh.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku itu dan mendapati dua sahabatnya ternyata jauh berada di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menghela nafas, apakah Dia berjalan cukup cepat sampai dua sahabatnya itu masih di belakang? Atau memang mereka merjalan seperti siput hingga mereka berada jauh di belakangnya? Entahlah dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu. Lalu ia menatap kedepan dan menatap yeoja-yeoja itu.

Merasa di perhatikan, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Park Chanyeol sunbaenya sedang menatapnya intens, tawa dan senyum tadi luntur seketika.

Tak Sengaja mereka berdua bertatap mata beberapa detik, dan dengan cepat baekhyun memutuskan pandangan itu dan menoleh ke dua sahabatnya lagi. Dan tanpa ia sadari mukanya berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun di buat heran langsung bertanya. "Baek? Ada apa? Wajahmu sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus! Apa kau sakit? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya luhan beruntun.

Yang ditanya bingung mau menjawab apa dan sudah sangat berkeringat sebesar biji jagung "Ah, anu aku ti..tidak ken..napa-napa, ya tidak papa".

"Kau berbohong byunbaek, kau tidak bisa membohongi kami!" Sergah Kyungsoo. 'gawat' ucapnya dalam hati "Aku baik-baik saja Kyung, Lu hahaha" Jawabnya sambil tertawa garing.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengkerutkan kening heran dengan tingkah aneh yang tiba-tiba dari baekhyun ini. Saat menoleh kesamping Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati tiga sunbae popular mereka ternyata duduk di bangku bersebrangan dari mereka walau memang lumayan jauh. Dan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain saat tau tiga sunbae itu sedang memerhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya dua namja jangkung yang satu bertelinga lebar dan datunya lagi berkulit albino mematap sahabatnya Baekhyun.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tau kenapa uri ByunBaek kita langsung berubah seperti ini." Ucap Luhan menggoda baekhyun.

"Ya, sepertinya sahabat kita ini sedang jatuh cinta pada sunbaek popular kita yang berada disekolah ini". Sambung kyungsoo menahan tawa saat melihat wajah baekhyun yang tadinya mulai reda kini bertambah merah kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong!^^ Ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutan cerita ini ? kyakyaka (apaan-_-)

Oh iya salam kenal chinggu-deul~

Berhubung youra disini author baru mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa dikolom review^^

karena kritik dan saran kalian semua membantu banget untuk kelanjutan cerita ini ^^

oh iya,

Kalau ada yang mau nanyak-nanyak tentang cerita ini atau cuma mau kenalan(elah-_-) kalian bisa add Line aku : lghtsbr

Thankss ^^

-OhYoura-


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, sepertinya aku tau kenapa uri ByunBaek kita langsung berubah seperti ini." Ucap Luhan menggoda baekhyun.

"Ya, sepertinya sahabat kita ini sedang jatuh cinta pada sunbaek popular kita yang berada disekolah ini". Sambung kyungsoo menahan tawa saat melihat wajah baekhyun yang tadinya mulai reda kini bertambah merah kembali.

.

.

 **.**

 **Lost In Love**

.

.

Genre : School life, Friend Ship, Hurt/angst, Romance

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

-More- (maybe)

.

.

.

SUMMARY

Ya, aku tau aku bodoh karena telah menyukai namja sepertimu chanyeol, tapi tak apa karena kau aku tau arti bagaimana dicintai oleh orang yang memang kau cintai walaupun semuanya palsu. Dan kebodohanku juga karena terlalu mencintaimu dan tersesat di dalam cinta bodoh ini.

.

.

-OhYouraPark-

.

.

.

"Apa yang..yang ka..kalian bicarakan i..ini? Se..sebaiknya kita pindah tem…tempat saja" Jawab baekhyun terbata.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak gampang berbohong, sekali berbohong ia gampang ketahuan karena tingkahnya yang berubah menjadi gugup bila ia berbohong. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menahan tawa saat mengetahui tebakan mereka tidak salah dan tersenyum jail.

Mereka menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju tiga sunbaenya itu. Baekhyun yang mulai mengetahui niat jailnya itu terlambat melarikan diri dan ternyata sudah ada di depan para sunbae-sunbaenya itu. Mukanya semakin memerah karna tak sengaja langsung bertatapan dengan sunbae yang sebenarnya ia sukai yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Anyeonghaseyo, uhm Sunbaenim senang bertemu dengan sunbaenim" Ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan sambil membungkuk sopan di depan para sunbaenya itu. Baekhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengangguk canggung pada sunbaenya itu.

"Oh anyeong hobaeyaaa, kenalkan aku Kim Jongin, dan lelaki Albino ini namanya Oh Sehun dan Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu bernama Park Chanyeol" Jawab jongin sambil tersenyum ramah dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari dua sahabatnya itu karena di perkenalkan dengan tidak elitnya.

Yang di tatap hanya menggedikkan bahu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada hobae-hobaenya tadi.

"Nama kalian siapa?" Tanya jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Aku Xi Luhan Sunbaenim, Bangapseubnida" jawab luhan ramah.

"Oh anyeong Luhan, Ngomong- ngomong aku jarang dengar marga korea yang menggunakan Xi apakau bukan orang korea Luhan-sshi?" Tanyanya.

Saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan jongin ucapannya tertahan dengan suara berat dari sunbaenya yang lain.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya dan ingin tau banyak" Ucap Sehun datar. Jongin mendengus kesal sambil menatap kesal pada sehun, lalu kembali menatap hoobaenya lagi dengan ramah.

"Anu, Sunbaenim aku bukan orang korea asli, aku orang cina, aku kekorea karena mengikuti orang tuaku yag bekerja di korea, jadinya aku tinggal di sini hehe" jawab luhan dan di balas anggukan paham dari Jongin.

"Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin pada kyungsoo.

"Anyeonghaseyo, namaku Do Kyungsoo" jawab kyungsoo sambil mengbungkuk pada jongin.

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin "Anyeong Kyungsoo-sshi" ucapnya ramah.

"Dan kau? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin pada baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sunbaenya itu.

Tanpa di sadari mereka semua Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tadinya hanya menatap malas sambil sesekali meminum minumannya santai langsung melihat baekhyun saat jongin bertanya namanya dan mulai tertarik dengan percakapan tak penting sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, itu.. anu, an…yeonghaseyo sun..sunbaenim, na..nama saya Ba..baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Baa..bangap..seubni..da" Jawab baekhyun terbata.

"Mianhae sunbaenim, teman kami baekhyun memang sangat gugup bila bertemu dengan orang yang beru ia lihat" Ucap Luhan memberi pengertian dan langsung di angguki oleh Jongin

"Santai saja Baekhyun-sshi, kau tak perlu terlalu gugup pada kami, kami tak akan menggigitmu haha" Canda jongin dan diangguki dengan senyum tipis oleh baekhyun.

"Baiklah kita sudah berkenalan, sepertinya kalian yeoja-yeoja yang asik, dan supaya kita tak terlalu canggung kalian bisa memanggil kami oppa eotte?" Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ia tak berbohong bila hoobaenya ini asik, Karena menurut apa yang ia lihat hoobaenya ini tak terlalu fanatic seperti yeoja-yeoja lainnya maksudnya mereka tak meliahat ia dan dua sabahatnya seperti yeoja kebanyakan yang mendekatinya dengan tatapan menjijikan dan genit. Itu benar-benar menggagu pandangannya setiap hari.

"Ne, Sunbae.. ah maksudku Oppa, hehe" Jawab Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau Oppa juga memanggil kami dengan langsung menyebut nama tak usah menggunakan embel-embel 'sshi' biar lebih akrab?" Tanya Kyungsoo ramah

" Okay kalau begitu Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun" Jawab Jongin ramah.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari lagi Chanyeol sedang menatap intens Baekhyun yang sedaritadi hanya menunduk tak berani menatap mata sumbar-sunbaenya itu.

Dan Saat sekalinya ia mengangkat kepalanya ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol, ia tersentak dan mukanya mulai memerah kembali.

Saat ingin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain ia tersentak dengan suara berat yang memanggil namanya.

"Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol Lantang.

Orang yang namanya dipanggil tersentak dan langsung menatap kedua manik cokelat namja jangkung itu.

Dua namja dan Dua Yeoja yang lainnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"N..Ne..ee? Sun..baenim?" Jawab baekhyun takut-takut.

Setelah itu hening sejenak tak ada suara.

Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya dahulu sampai akhirnya chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat semuanya terkejut setengah mati termasuk baekhyun yang membolakan matanya terkejut dengan penuturan chanyeol.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya lantang dan santai.

"Ne?" Baekhyun yang keterkejutannya belum hilang bertanya kembali.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang " Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku dan jangan coba-coba dekat dengan namja lain!"

Ucap Chanyeol Final dan Berlalu meninggalkan dua sahabatnya dan tiga hoobaenya itu yang belum hilang dari keterkejutannya.

"Mwoo? Yak Park Chanyeol!" Teriak jongin yang kesadarannya mulai terkumpul.

Sehun yang kesadarannya juga terkumpul segera melangkah menyusul chanyeol yang sudah mulai jauh dari mereka.

Sebelum berlalu sehun membungkuk sopan dan langsung berlari menyusul chanyeol.

Jongin mendengus "Aishh, ada dengan anak itu? Ah iya Oppa duluan yaa sampai jumpa lagi" Ia berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Dan mereka hanya bertiga berlalu meninggalkan tiga yeoja yang kebingungan dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" Sehun memanggil chanyeol keras sambil berlari. Yang namanya dipanggilpun menoleh kepalanya menatap sehun malas.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu? Kau bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengannya!" tanyanya heran.

"Kau cukup ikut permainan yang baru saja aku buat sehunna dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi akhirnya" Ia berbicara sambil menampilkan smirk andalannya.

Sehun menampilkan wajah terkejutnya namun sesegera mungkin mengubahnya menjadi wajah datarnya.

"Chanyeol aku sudah memperingatimu, suatu saat, saat kau sudah terkena karmanya jangan pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah memperingatimu!" Tegasnya.

"Jangan Pernah mempermainkan perasaan seseorang chanyeolah, karna itu bukan tentang merusak barang lalu dapat kau gantikan dengan barang yang lebih bagus lagi, tetapi ini masalah hati. Karena hati yang telah kau sakiti ibarat sebuah Vas yang sangat langkah dan mahal yang kau lempar dan pecah! Vas Langka dan mahal itu tidak akan pernah kembali seperti bentuh semula" Lanjutnya dengan nada frustasi.

Setelah sehun memperingati chanyeol, ia menutup matanya sejenak dan membuang nafasnya kasar setelah itu meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian.

Kalian pasti heran, kenapa sehun bisa terlihat frustasi dengan tindakan chanyeol kali ini terhadap gadis yang baru ia temui tadi, padahal sebelumnya sehun tak pernah peduli dengan siapapun gadis yang dekat dengan sahabatnya itu. Ya, karena gadis yang menjadi incaran sahabatnya adalah orang yang ia sukai juga.

Dan lagi-lagi 'Ya' bahwa sehun menyukai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah baekhyun segera memasuki kamarnya dan duduk termenung dikasur queen sizenya. Dia belum mengerti dan otaknya tiba-tiba bekerja dengan lambat untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi disekolahnya tadi. Ya, yaitu tentang Park Chanyeol dengan segala keangkuhannya menyatakan bahwa ia sekarang adalah kekasih namja bertelinga lebar itu. Bukannya baekhyun tak suka, justru ia sangat senang karena sunbae yang ia sukai menjadi namja chingunya. Tetapi yang menggangu pikirannya saat ini yaitu, apakah masuk akal bila belum satu jam kita bertemu dengan seseorang, lantas orang itu langsung menyatakan bahwa kau adalah miliknya.

Entahlah dia hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Ya, tak terjadi apa-apa …

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong^^ Youra kembali dengan membawa chapter baru nih hehe^^

dan mian banget bila banyak typo(s) dimana-mana, tapi aku usahain akan memperbaiki semua hehe^^

Ah iya, gimana? Ada yang Bingung atau udah ngerti jalan cerita ini?

kalian bisa langsung tanya aku kok kalau ada yang "mungkin" sedikit membingungkan dalam cerita ini.

Oh iya nanti Youra usahain buat Fast Update kyakyaa~

AH, iya

Jangan Lupa Kritik dan Sarannya yaa, di kolom review~

Karena kritik dan saran kalian semua membantu banget dalam kelanjutan cerita ini~

Sekian Cuap-Cuap dari Youra

Neomu Kamsahaeyo~

-OhYouraPark-

Reviews :

Aura626 : Ini Udah dilanjut~^^, Thanks udah baca dan review^^

hunexohan : Haha, Haai, Ini udah lanjut^^ Ditunggu lagi kelanjutannya yaaa~, btw Thanks udah baca dan Review^^

Baeks06 : Haii, Ini udah di next~, Thanks udah baca dan review^^

xiuxiumin : Halooo~, Ini sudah dilanjut^^, Thanks udah baca cerita ini dan Review^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tetapi yang menggangu pikirannya saat ini yaitu, apakah masuk akal bila belum satu jam kita bertemu dengan seseorang, lantas orang itu langsung menyatakan bahwa kau adalah miliknya.

Entahlah dia hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Ya, tak terjadi apa-apa …

.

.

.

Lost In Love

.

.

Genre : School life, Friend Ship, Hurt/angst, Romance

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

-Other-

-Cast bertamah selama berjalannya waktu-

.

.

.

SUMMARY

Ya, aku tau aku bodoh karena telah menyukai namja sepertimu chanyeol, tapi tak apa karena kau aku tau arti bagaimana dicintai oleh orang yang memang kau cintai walaupun semuanya palsu. Dan kebodohanku juga karena terlalu mencintaimu dan tersesat di dalam cinta bodoh ini.

.

.

-OhYouraPark-

.

.

.

-Esok paginya-

Baekhyun duduk melamun di kelasnya tanpa ia sadari bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Hey,Byunbaek apa yang mengganggu pikirannmu, sampai kau tak menyadari bahwa kami sudah berada disini cukup lama tanpa kau sadari" Ucap luhan dengan nada kesalnya.

"Entahlah babyLu aku hanya heran dan sedikit curiga bagaimana sunbae itu bisa berbicara seperti kemarin, padahal sebelumnya kita belum pernah berbicara bahkan berkenalan sebelumnya?" ucapnya.

"Sudahlah baek, mungkin sebenarnya sunbae itu memang sudah cukup lama mengamatimu dan yeah, akhirnya dia menyatakan bahwa kau adalah miliknya walau tanpa ada pernyataan cinta. Mungkin cara mengungkapkan dan sekali lagi yeah, sangat unik dan berbeda dari yang lain, tapi who know what his heart want? Berfikir positiflah byunbaek jangan terlalu dipirkan dan jalani saja" Ucap kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan diakhiri nada menggoda.

Baekhyun menhela nafas panjangnya "Ya, mungkin aku yang terlalu bernegatif thingking saat ini, mungkin perkataanmu benar, sunbae itu memiliki cara yang unik untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lega.

Luhan dan kyungsoo yang melihat senyum manis baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya tersenyum dengan manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kajja kita kekantin perutku sudah mulai lapar" Ucap luhan dan dibalas kekehan kecil oleh kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

Sesampainya dikantin ketiga yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah karna mereka masih bingung ingin memesan apa sampai ada yang menepuk pundak salah satu dari ketiga yeoja manis itu.

"Hey, BabyB apa yang mau kau pesan?" Tanya namja yang menepuk pundak baekhyun lalu merangkulnya. "Ah, kau mengejutkanku daehyun oppa" Ucap baekhyun cemberut memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi sambil megelus dadanya dan memukul ringan tangan daehyun.

Ada yang penasaran hubungan apa yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Daehyun? Ya mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil karena mereka bertetangga dan selalu masuk sekolah yang sama.

"Ah neomu kyeobta uri baekhyunee" Ucap daehyun sambil mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas.

"akhh, oppa! Sakit lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku" Ucap baekhyun sambil meringis dan setelah daehyun melepas cubitan dipipinya, baekhyun langsung mengelus pipinya yang sedikit berubah merah karena cubitan daehyun tadi.

Daehyun yang melihat baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan seperti anak kecil yang baekhyun perlihatkan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga namja yang melihat interaksi namja dan yeoja itu dari jauh. Ya, mereka Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap tajam namja dan yeoja dan itu dan segera menghampiri mereka. Ia langsung memegang pergelangan tangan yeoja itu dan menatap tajam namja yang sedari tadi merangkul yeojanya. Yeojanya? Bahkan chanyeol berniat mempemainkan perasaan yeoja ini, apakah pantas bahwa ia mengucapkan yeoja ini adalah yeojanya? Entahlah.

Baekhyun terkejut saat pergelangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang dan saat ia menoleh ia membolakan mata sipitnya saat mengetahui bahwa yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya adalah Chanyeol.

Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya dan melepaskan rangkulannya dengan baekhyun. "Ugh, anu oppa ini Park Chanyeol, dia.. anu dia—" ucapnya terputus oleh kata-kata chanyeol.

"Namja Chinggunya" Ucap Chanyeol datar menatap daehyun.

Sehun, Luhan,Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap bingung kejadian yang sedang terjadi dan saling bertatapan mata satu sama lain dengan tatapan bertanya, sebenarnya ada apa yang sedang terjadi?.

Setelah pernyataan chanyeol tadi, chanyeol segera menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawanya ketaman sekolah itu. Setelah sampai ditaman, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya chanyeol mengeluarkan suara huskynya itu.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang? Jangan berdekatan denga namja lain selain aku? Apa kau lupa?" Tanyanya datar. Baekhyun yang bingun dan takut menjawab hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani menatap manik chanyeol.

Beberapa saat tak ada suara akhirnya baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya walau dengan nada sedikit takut-takut.

"Uhm, anu sunbae, maaf, sebenarnya aku bingung dengan keadaan ini"

"Apa yang kau bingungkan, sudah jelas bukan bahwa aku namja chingumu?"

"Ta..tapi sebelumnya kita belum pernah berbicara sunbae , bukankah aneh tiba-tiba aku yang sebelumnya belum pernah mengenalmu tiba-tiba menjadi yeoja chinggumu?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh byun baekhyun"

"Ta..tapi sunbae—"

"Baiklah begini saja, bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti kau pulang bersamaku?"

Nada chanyeol yang berubah menjadi lembut mengejutkan baekhyun. Baekhyun membranikan diri mengangkat menatap manik dan wajah chanyeol, dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa chanyeol menampilkan tatapan lembut dan tersenyum tampan yang jarang ia tunjukkan yg mampu membuat lututnya tiba-tiba berubah seperti jelly.

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol membenarkan kata-katanya untuk pulang bersama baekhyun. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Chanyeol segera menuju kekelas baekhyun dan menariknya keluar.

Baekhyun yang ditarikpun pasrah sambil menatap kebelakang menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang heran dengan kejadian itu dan mengucapkan akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Luhan dan Kyungsoopun mengangguk bersamaan. Setelah itu ia mengahadap kedepan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Dari Jauh dua namja tampan itu, Sehun dan Jongin Melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun tersenyum kecut melihat kejadian itu dan diam sambil memasang heatseatnya ditelinga.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong^^ Youra kembali membawa chapter selanjutnya yyeeaahhh!

Dan mian banget kalo aku lambat ngepublish ff ini dan typo(s) pun masih banyak banget yang bertebaran.

Dan pertanyaan Youra masih sama, Gimana ? Ada yang bingung dengan cerita ini ?

Ah iya aku juga mau jelasin tentang Chanyeol dalam cerita ini jadi, intinya chanyeol itu namja cool but suka mainin perasaan banyak yeoja, dan bisa dibilang kalo si chanyeol itu nappeun namja kyakyakya!^^

Ah, iya Youra Mohon Ijin buat para readers-nim semuanya untuk selama 1 minggu kedepan mungkin sampai tanggal 12 maret nggak update, karena Youra ada UTS hikseu, dan mohon doanya ya readers-nim untuk kelancaran UTS Youra.

Tapi setelah tanggal itu Youra bakalan Fast Update terus kok !

Dan jangan sampai ketinggalan yaa CHANBAEK,HUNHAN,KAISOO MOMENTnya ^^ kyakyakya!

Sekian cuap-cuap dari Youra, kalau ada yang mau nanyak-nanyak atau cuma sekedar say hello aja bisa add pin/Id line Youra ya : 5CA49CDA/lghtsbr kyakyakya^^

Ah, Iya

Jangan Lupa Kritik dan Sarannya yaaa~

karena kritik dan saran chingudeul semua sangat membatu dalam kelanjutan FF ini^^

Neomu Kamsahaeyo

Jinjja neomu saranghaeyoo~~

.

.

 **BIG THANKS TO REVIEWERS**

Reviews :

xiuxiumin : Ini udah lanjut ya^^, Thanks for Read and Review~^^

Princess Xiao : Kyakya, Ini udah di next tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ~^^ and thanks for read and review^^

Seravin509 : Ini Udah dilanjut^^ Tunggu kelanjutan nya ya^^ Thanks for read and review~^^

Aura626 : Iyanih kyakya, uhm gimana ya? Di tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya, biar penasarannya terbalaskan(?) wkwk, btw Thanks udah ngikutin dan nunggu cerita ini^^ tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ~^^ and thanks for read and review^^

Baeks06 : Ini udah di next~^^ tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ~^^ and thanks for read and review^^

Arifahohse : Ini Udah di next~^^ tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ~^^ and thanks for read and review^^

ChanHunBaek : Kyaaaaa Youra juga greget kok tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ~^^ and thanks for read and review^^

Guest(ARAPARK) : Kyaaa makasih yaa~^^ tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ~^^ and thanks for read and review^^

Guest(Yousee) : Yeayy^^, bisa dibilang sih iya wkwk^^ tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ~^^ and thanks for read and review^^

Baby niz 137 : Hayooo yang mana ? wkwkwk~^^ penasaran kann~? tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ~^^ and thanks for read and review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun yang ditarikpun pasrah sambil menatap kebelakang menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang heran dengan kejadian itu dan mengucapkan akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Luhan dan Kyungsoopun mengangguk bersamaan. Setelah itu ia mengahadap kedepan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Dari Jauh dua namja tampan itu, Sehun dan Jongin Melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun tersenyum kecut melihat kejadian itu dan diam sambil memasang heatseatnya ditelinga.

.

.

.

 **Lost In Love**

.

.

Genre : School life, Friend Ship, Hurt/angst, Romance

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

-Other-

-Cast bertamah selama berjalannya waktu-

.

.

.

SUMMARY

Ya, aku tau aku bodoh karena telah menyukai namja sepertimu chanyeol, tapi tak apa karena kau aku tau arti bagaimana dicintai oleh orang yang memang kau cintai walaupun semuanya palsu. Dan kebodohanku juga karena terlalu mencintaimu dan tersesat di dalam cinta bodoh ini.

.

.

-OhYouraPark-

Lost In Love

.

.

Genre : School life, Friend Ship, Hurt/angst, Romance

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

-Other-

-Cast bertamah selama berjalannya waktu-

.

.

.

SUMMARY

Ya, aku tau aku bodoh karena telah menyukai namja sepertimu chanyeol, tapi tak apa karena kau aku tau arti bagaimana dicintai oleh orang yang memang kau cintai walaupun semuanya palsu. Dan kebodohanku juga karena terlalu mencintaimu dan tersesat di dalam cinta bodoh ini.

.

.

-OhYouraPark-

"Anu, Sunbae kita mau kemana?"

"Masuk"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun masuk dalam mobil sport merahnya.

Dan setelah mereka berdua masuk dimobil, chanyeol melajukan mobilnya keluar dari sekolah. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan bertanya dari penduduk sekolah. Banyak yang bertanya 'apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol?'. 'Hubungan apa yang terjadi antara yeoja itu dan namja popular di sekolah kita?' dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil keduanya memilih diam dan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian mobil berhenti. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menoleh kearah chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol yang dipandang akhirnya menoleh juga kea rah baekhyun dan merubah wajahnya yang tadinya datar menjadi lembut.

"Bukankah sepasang kekasih seharusnya kencan?"

"Ap..Apa tidak apa sunbae?"

"Tentu saja tak apa, kau Yeoja chinguku baekhyun" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi tembam baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu tersenyum malu dan wajahnya pun berubah menjadi merah padam. Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil.

"Kau Bahkan masih memanggilku sunbae? Seharusnya kau memanggilku oppa atau semacamnya bukan? Itu yang biasanya spasang kekasih lakukan"

"Bu..bukan begitu sunbae, aku takut sunbae tidak suka aku memanggil sunbae dengan sebutan oppa" Jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Lihat? Bahkan kau masih memanggilku sunbae? Mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa? Aracchi?" Ucap canyeol sambil mencubit pelan hidung baekhyun.

"Ne, uhm oppa"

"Oke Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita turun dan masuk, kau suka kan masuk taman hiburan?

"Ne neomu choahe!" Ucap baekhyun dambil menunjukkan eyesmile dan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar baekhyun yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa jantungnya saat ini berdetak dengan cepat dan ada desiran aneh yang ia rasakan.

 _'_ _Mungkin benar kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo,_ _Chanyeol oppa punya caranya sendiri untuk menampilkan perasaannya_ ' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baiklah ayo sekarang kita masuk!" ucap canyeol sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun menuju taman hiburan itu.

Disana mereka berbain banyak permainan dan tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sekarang sudah mulai larut malam.

"Ah kita lupa waktu, bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Ini sudah larut malam, aku takut eomma dan appamu mencarimu" Ucap chanyeol melihat jamnya dan langsung melihat baekhyun.

"Ne, Chanyeollie oppa, kajja, aku juga sudah lelah" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis dan memeluk boneka besar Rillakuma yang ia dapatkan, bukan baekhyun yang mendapatkannya, sebenarnya chanyeol lah yg mendapatkan boneka itu dari permainan lempar kaleng (Yang ada kaleng disusun terus kita harus jatuhin semua kaleng itu pake bola kecil plastik). Chanyeol berhasil menjatuhkan semua kaleng itu daram satu kali lempar dan sebagai hadiahnya ia mendapakan boneka besar rillakuma.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih kasih oppa sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan dan mengantarku pulang" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dan Juga untuk boneka ini" Lanjutnya sambil memeluk erat boneka rillakumanya itu.

"Sama-sama, masuklah sudah malam" Ucap chanyeol lembut.

"Baiklah aku masuk oppa, jika oppa sudah sampai kabari aku ne?" Ucapnya dan dibalas angukan oleh chanyeol.

"Jja masuklah diluar dingin"

"Ne anyeong oppa~, Hati-hati di jalan" Ucap baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kechanyeol dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah melihat baekhyun masuk, ia segera memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Ada yang baru ia sadari, bahwa sebenarnya baekhyun adalah wanita manis, baik dan manja. Ia baik kepada semua orang, dan manja kepada orang yang baik padanya.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun habis darimana saja kau, kau membuat eomma khawatir?" Ucap eommanya dengan nada panic.

"Aku habis dari Taman Bermain eomma, bersama teman, ya teman" Ucap baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Ah, teman apa teman? Bagaimana seorang teman bisa memberikan boneka ini?" Goda Tuan Byun. "Apa dia tampan?"

"Iya teman appa, ha? Apa yg appa katakan?"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong little byun, appa lihat sendiri dari balik jendela namja itu, apakah dia namja chinngumu? Jujurlah pada appa , appa tak akan marah" Ucap Tuan Byun lembut.

"Ne, appa dia namja chingguku"Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Aigoo, Putri kecilku sudah punya namja chingu ternyata, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang pada eomma hum?" Tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Aku bahkan baru berpacaran dengannya minggu ini eomma" Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Baiklah, lain kali jika ada hal-hal seperti ini bicarakan pada eomma tak perlu malu. Eomma ini eommamu, jadi kau tak perlu sungkan, aracchi?" Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil mencubil pelan pipi baekhyun.

"Ne, eomma"

"Baiklah, sekarang masuk kekamarmu dan mandi, setelah itu segera tidur, arraseo?" Ucap Tuan Byun sambil menecup kening baekhyun.

"Ne appa, eomma, appa aku tidur duluan~"Ucapnya dengan nada manja dan mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya itu dan langsung menuju lantai 2 tempat kamarnya berada.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan mereka menjalani hubungan ini. Mereka sering jalan-jalan, berkenjang dan kadang kala mereka mengadakan triple date. Yah, Pasangan ChanBaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo. Walaupun Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terlihat kaku dan Kai atau bisa dibilang Jongin yang sangat suka menggoda Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya yang memasangkan mereka adalah baekhyun. Karena Sering sekali ia menangkap basah luhan yang sering kali bersemu merah setelah bertemu dengan sehun maupun kyungsoo yang selalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya tak berani menatap Kai dan pada akhirnya seperti ini, kadang Baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol untuk mengajak dua sahabatnya itu dan iapun mengajak dua sahabatnya juga.

Siang ini Baekhyun berencana hanya pergi bertiga bersama dua sahabatnya itu, dan berkumpul di sebuah cafe. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kaca besar menghadap jalanan. Tak lama kemudian saat setelah memesan minuman baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru café itu dan terkejut melihat tiga namja yang ia sangat kenali juga memasuki café yang sama dan duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Ya mereka Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin pergi ke café langganan mereka, dan tanpa mereka sadari didekat tempat duduk mereka ada seorang yeoja yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga dan tersenyum manis saat melihat ketiga namja tersebut. Ya yeoja itu Baekhyun, yang sedang melihat namja chingunya, chanyeol. Ia tak berminat mengganggu kegiatan mereka dan tetap diam ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan mereka diam-diam.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong!

maaf ya nggak fast update

Gimana Chapter ini ?

Mian Banget kalo membingungkan

Oh iya Chapter depan sudah mulai konflik kyakyakya^^

ditunggu yaaaa~

Keeutt

Saranghaeeee~~

-OhYouraPark-

 **BIG THANKS**

 **REVIEWERS :**

Makasih banyak yaa udah baca FF ini^^ Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satuu

tetep baca dan tunggu kelanjutannya yaaaa

Saranghaaee~~~

-OhYouraPark-


	5. Chapter 5

Lost In Love

.

.

Genre : School life, Friend Ship, Hurt/angst, Romance

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

-Other-

-Cast bertamah selama berjalannya waktu-

.

.

.

SUMMARY

Ya, aku tau aku bodoh karena telah menyukai namja sepertimu chanyeol, tapi tak apa karena kau aku tau arti bagaimana dicintai oleh orang yang memang kau cintai walaupun semuanya palsu. Dan kebodohanku juga karena terlalu mencintaimu dan tersesat di dalam cinta bodoh ini.

.

.

-OhYouraPark-

 _ **previous chapt**_

Sudah berhari-hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan mereka menjalani hubungan ini. Mereka sering jalan-jalan, berkenjang dan kadang kala mereka mengadakan triple date. Yah, Pasangan ChanBaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo. Walaupun Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terlihat kaku dan Kai atau bisa dibilang Jongin yang sangat suka menggoda Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya yang memasangkan mereka adalah baekhyun. Karena Sering sekali ia menangkap basah luhan yang sering kali bersemu merah setelah bertemu dengan sehun maupun kyungsoo yang selalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya tak berani menatap Kai dan pada akhirnya seperti ini, kadang Baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol untuk mengajak dua sahabatnya itu dan iapun mengajak dua sahabatnya juga.

Siang ini Baekhyun berencana hanya pergi bertiga bersama dua sahabatnya itu, dan berkumpul di sebuah cafe. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kaca besar menghadap jalanan. Tak lama kemudian saat setelah memesan minuman baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru café itu dan terkejut melihat tiga namja yang ia sangat kenali juga memasuki café yang sama dan duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Ya mereka Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin pergi ke café langganan mereka, dan tanpa mereka sadari didekat tempat duduk mereka ada seorang yeoja yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga dan tersenyum manis saat melihat ketiga namja tersebut. Ya yeoja itu Baekhyun, yang sedang melihat namja chingunya, chanyeol. Ia tak berminat mengganggu kegiatan mereka dan tetap diam ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan mereka diam-diam.

"Chanyeol-ah, Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan baekhyun? Ini masa terpanjang kau berhubungan dengan seorang yeoja! Yah setelah Yeoja masalalumu sebelumnya" Ucap Jongin

"Kau tak usah membahas tentang yeoja masalalu itu jongina,dan tentang baekhyun, yah seperti biasanya aku hanya menjadi namja baik layakya seorang namja chingu pada umumnya" Balasnya santai.

Baekhyun tersentak, sangat tersentak malahan saat mendengar jawaban chanyeol _'hah..? apa maksudnya itu?'._ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini huh? Ingat yang pernah aku katakan chanyeol-ah, suatu saat kau juga yang akan kena sakitnya nantinya." –sehun

"Yahh, kita lihat saja akhirnya" Jawabnya santai.

"Hahh, benar kata albino ini chanyeol-ah, jangan suka mempermainkan persaan seseorang, apalagi seorang yeoja yang memang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu" sambung jongin.

"Hah, kalian terlalu berisik! Kalian hanya tinggal menonton saja, apa susahnya!" Balasnya sambil mendengus kasar.

Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas pasrah. Mereka bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabatnya itu. Entahlah tidak ada yang bisa menebak seorang park chanyeol.

Dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka, tanpa mereka sadari baekhyun mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Ia sangat terkejut dan sesak mendengar itu semua.' _Jadi, ini hanya permainanmu saja? Sebuah perasaan kau hanya anggap seperti sebuah mainan?'_ Batinnya sambil tersenyum miris dan tidak di pungkiri matanya sudah mulai memerah menahan air matanya. Dengan segera, baekhyun mulai mengemasi barangnya dan memasukkan didalam tasnya dan segera bangkit dari bangku itu dan pergi dari café itu.

Saat dipintu café, baekhyun bertemu dengan Luhan dan Do, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat wajah baekhyun yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"A..ada apa baekhyunee? Apa kau sakit? Apa ada yang terluka? Dimana yang sakit ? Tanya Do khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu byunbaek? Kenapa kau menangis?" Lanjut Luhan.

"Aaa…aakuu, tt..tidak apa-apa luhan-ah kyungsoo-ah, ak.. aku harus pergi dulu, maaf hari ini tidak jadi,aa..aaku ada urusan mendadak, anyeong baby lu, kyungsoo-ah" Ucap baekhyun gugup sambil menahan air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti keluar dan setelah itu ia berlari dari sana.

"Yaaakkkk! BYUN BAEKHYUN! Teriak luhan dan kyungsoo lalu berlari menyusul baekhyun, namun terlambat karna baekhyun sudah menghilang.

"Aiiisshh ada apa dengan anak itu?" Ucap luhan heran.

"Aku khawatir dengannya BabyLu, aku yakin dia sedang berbohong tadi" Ucap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Yah aku tau kyungsoo-ah, aku sedang berusaha menghubunginya sekarang"

"Ppalliwaaa BabyLu! Aku sangat khawatir!"

"Cakkamann, ahh, ponselnya dimatikan" Ucap luhan frustasi.

"Aissshh, eotteokhee babyLuu?!"

"Tenanglah kyungsso, anti kita coba hubungi dia lagi"

Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing dengan perasaan kalut dan khawatir. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sehun bersembunyi dibelakang pohon dekat kyungsoo dan luhan dan tentu saja melihat semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

-Flashback-

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru café dengan tatapan bosan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang yeoja sedang buru-buru memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas miliknya. Dan kalau tebakannya benar yeoja itu sedang menahan air matanya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

 _"_ _Eoh? Apakah itu baekhyun?"_ batinnya.

Setelah itu sehun tersentak baru menyadari sesuatu.

 _"_ _Gawat, apakah baekhyun mendengar semua pembicaraan kami?"_

"Ah, tunggu sebentar aku kelar sebentar, sepertinya aku melihat kawan lamaku" Ucap sehun.

"Eoh? Nugu? –Jongin

"Entahlah, makanya aku amu memastikannya dulu kkamjong!"

"Eoh, oke"

Dan setelah itu sehun berjalan menuju luar café itu dengan mengendap-endap dan ia bersembunyi ditembok dekat pintu café. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa yang dia lihat bahwa yeoja tadi benar-benar baekhyun. Dan parahnya ia menyaksikan semua yang terjadi.

Flashback end

Setelah itu ia kembali ke café dan duduk dengan wajah yang muram.

"Eoh? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu albino? Apakah orang tadi benar temanmu?"

Lalu dengan segera sehun mengganti air mukanya menjadi biasa saja

"Ah, aniya, dia bukan, aku salah orang ternyata" Balasnya tertawa dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

.

.

.

-Esok harinya-

Pagi ini baekhyun benar-benar terlihat kacau, wajahnya yang pucat, jadi pemurung dan tidak banyak bicara. Appa dan eommanya dibuat khawatir melihat putri manisnya berubah setelah kemarin pulang dengan wajah yang basah penuh dengan air mata.

 ** _Flashback_**

Sesampainya didepan rumah ia segera berlari memasuki rumah dan masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam sambil menahan isaknya walau ia tau itu tidak berguna karna isakannya tetap terdengar sampai ketelinga eommanya.

Sesampainya dikamar ia segera mengunci pintunya dan berbaring terlentang diatas kasurnya dan menangis keras. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh eommanya, walau lagi-lagi akhirnya percuma karna eommanya mendengar semua tangisan putrinya itu.

Eommanya yang melihat putrinya pulang dengan keadaan menangis, langsung menghampiri putri kecilnya ke depan kamar dan mengetuk pintunya dengan khawatir.

"Baekhyunaa? Waeyo sayang ? kenapa kau pulan dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kau membuat eomma khawatir sayang" ucap heechul eomma (eomma baekhyun) sambil mengetur pintu kamar putrinya tersebut.

Tak menyerah heechul mengetuk lagi pintu putri kesayangnya itu.

" Baekhyunee sayang? Kau kenapa nak?, ayo buka pintunya sayang Jika kau mempunyai masalah kau bisa bercerita dengan eomma, jangan menangis begitu"

Sempat hening sejenak heechul kembali mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, tetapi dengan suara yang serak seperti menahan tangis.

" Ayo nak, buka pintunya dan cerita pada eomma, jangan menangis seperti ini, kau membuat eomma juga menangis bila kau saperti ini sayang, hiks" ucap heechul eomma sambil mengeluarkan isaknya sedikit. Eomma mana yang tidak sakit bila melihat putri kesayangannya yang manja padanya dan juga selalu ceria tiba-tiba pulang dengan membawa tangis yang cukup mengejutkan. Mengejutkan? Ya!, karena sebelumnya baekhyun belum pernah pulang-pulang dengan wajah kacau seperti ini, wajahnya pucat dan merah, matanya bengkak, hidungnya merah dan bekas lelehan air mata di pipinya. Tentu saya ia kaget melihat putrinya seperti itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara eommanya yang terdengar sedih, lalu mendudukkan dirinya sejenak dikasur queensizenya lalu sejenak menghapus air matanya dan berdiri berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya dan membuka kunci pintunya. Eommanya yang mendengar pintunya sudah dibuka, segera membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah putri kecilnya benar-benar kacau.

"Eo..eommaa, hikss.. hikks.. hiks" ucap baekhyun sambil menangis karna tak sanggup menahan air matanya dan ditambah lagi wajah khawatir ibunya yang membuat ia tambah menangis.

Saat mendengar isakan sang putri, heechul eomma segera menarik putrinya dan mendekap putrinya kepelukan hangatnya.

"E..eoh, baekhyunaa, waeeyo? Ceritakan pada eomma kenapa kau seperti ini nak?" Ucap heechul eomma sambil membawa baekhyun ke kasurnya dan duduk disana.

"Hikks, eomma, neomu appayo hiks" ucap baekhyun.

"Kenapa nak? Jangan membuat eomma khawatir. Dimananya yang sakit baek, heum?" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus surai lembut putrinya.

"Jinjaa appayo eomma hiks, chan..chanyeol hiks"

Saat putrinya menyebutkan sebuah nama dan perkiraannya nama itu adalah nama namja, dan dengan cepat ia mengetahui kenapa putrinya menangis seperti ini. Ya, permasalahan remaja.

"Chanyeol ? Nugu baekhyuna?"

"hiks…hiks..hikss" baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan eommanya

"Namja-chinggumu?" ucapnya lembut

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengetahui putrinya mengangguk, ia memeluk erat baekhyun sambil mengelus surai lembutnya dan tersenyum, bukan tersenyum bahagia tapi senyum yang menandakan bahwa sekarang ia mengetahui putrinya ini tanpa ia sadari sudah mulai beranjak dewasa karena sudah mengetahui bahagianya jatuh cinta dan sakitnya patah hati.

"Kau bisa cerita dengan eomma baek, tidak dengan seerti tadi, langsung lari kekamar dan mengunci pintu. Itu membuat eomma sangat kawatir kau tau?"

"Mianhae eomma hiks, membuat eomma hiks, khawatir. Baekhyun Janji, hiks , tidak seperti itu lagi"

"Bagus, anak pintar, nah sekarang ceritakan pada eomma, apa masalahmu dengan namja chinggumu itu, itu akan membuat kamu lebih lega"

Dan setelah itu baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada eommanya. Saat dicerita tertentu matanya akan mulai berair dan saatnya matanya mulai berair eommanya akan segera mengelus kepalanya dan seakan diberi kekuatan untuk bercerita, ia bercerita kembali.

Sempat heran dengan namja yang menyakiti putri kecilnya ini. Sebenarnya apa keuntungan namja itu dengan melakukan hal seperti itu. Sempat terbesit dikepalanya untuk marah pada namja itu namun dengan segera ia tersadar, bahwa ini sudah bukan bagiannya. Putrinyalah yang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia hanya sebatas memberi nasehat kepadanya dan juga memberi kekuatan kepada putrinya itu.

 ** _Flashback end._**

.

.

"Eoh, baekhyunaa? Sini duduk dimeja makan, kita sarapan bersama"

"Nee, eomma"

"Sudah jangan seperti itu ah, kau sangat jelek bila seperti itu hehe" Ucap eommanya hendak mencairkan suasana hatinya.

Dan setelah itu ia tersenyum pada eommanya dan mengganti air mukanya menjadi sedikit ceria

"Nee eomma hehe"

"Nah sekarang makan ya, nanti terlambat sekolah"

"Ne, eomma, ngomong-ngomong, dimana appa? Dari aku pulang kemarin sampai sekarang aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Eoh? Appamu? Ia sudah berangkat subuh-subuh tadi, dan kemarin appamu pulang larut malan dan kamu sudah tertidur jadinya, yah , kamu tak melihat apamu hehe"

"Ahh begitu"

Dan Mereka berdua akhinya menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"Eomma, baekhyun berangkat ne?" Ucapnya sambil mencium kedua pipi eommanya itu.

"Ne, hati-hati ya" ucapnya sambil mencium kening putrinya itu.

Saat pintu rumah mereka dibuka baekhyun tersentak melihat sebuah mobil yang benar-benar ia kenali, ia sangat tau bahwa mobil itu adalah milik chanyeol.

Saat melihat chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampirinya baekhyun mencoba menahan sakit yg kembali ia rasakan. Dan pura-pura tersenyum.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong chingudeul~ *dilemparsandal*

Maaf banget ya baru bisa update LIL sekarang wakwakwak^^

Oiya seperti biasa Youra bakal nanyak, Gimana Chap ini? agak membosankan ya? ;-;

Iya youra tau ini membosankan tapi youra berusaha buat cerita ini supaya ada feelnya gitu wkwkwk

Oke, youra gak bakal banyak omong soalnya nanti tambah bosen *sapananyak*

Oiya youra mau bilang terimakasih buat readersnim dan reviewers yang sudah baca dan review cerita youra^^. Tolong tinggalin jejak kalian di review yaa^^

Dan tolong buat silent readers, youra gak maksa kok buat kalian ngereview. tapi kalau bisa sih ngereview wkwkwk karna review kalian akan membantu banget buat youra^^

Kamsahaeyo^^

-OhYouraPark-


End file.
